The way it could have happend
by nellekeduf
Summary: this is a alternative version of the batle of hogwarts. What i Fred didn't died because off the wall but just ... .Read to find out I don't own any of these characters .There are all of J.K Rowling . And special thanks to everyone from the back to hogwarts forum for all the help and support .
1. Chapter 1

The way it could have happend

1 The beginning

It was during the battle for Hogwarts. Everyone lost spread. Percy Fred and fought side by side. Fraternally as they had done many years ago. And then suddenly the hell burst out. Lightening everywhere, and a wall collapsed . Percy quickly pulled Fred but the wall hit him right on his head.

And then everything turned quiet. Fred, Fred can you hear me? Fred Fred please .Fred opened his eyes slowly and asked surprised: who are you? I'm your brother percy, you know the biggest twith on earth? no don't ring any bells. George and Ron came along . Anyway you know George hey fred, sure you know george. Which of the two would be george? asked 's not the time for jokes Fred .What is your life moto fred :michief ... .I'm sorry I just don't know ,who are you guys ,where am I ?What is going on?

Oh God, you got amnesia fred. Don't panic it will be fine I'll take care of you.

Harry ,Ron quickly get Kreacher over here ,we 've got to apperate to st mugo's .What do you mean by we ?I want to come to said ron. Me to said said George .You can't said Percy this is your batle to fight .It 's never really been my batle .Fight and win for all of us .Meanwille i try to save Fred .

Kreacher apperated and was glad to do Percy a favor .Of all the weasley's he loved Percy the most . Kreachter said hold me tight .And so they disapeared ,the batle was still going on .But they had a different fight to fight now. I don't understand said Fred why do you help me ,i don't know you And where are we .The fact is said Percy i know you and i care for you . That's what brothers 're my brother .Cool i always wanted a brother .You have five said Percy and a sister .But I don't ….I know you don't remember ,but they gonna help you here


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 :meet the healer

They got inside St. Mungo's, and Percy called, "Somebody help us! Help!"

"This is a hospital, sir. You're supposed to be quiet in here," the secretary said .

"I know this is a hospital," said Percy, "Can't you just help us instead of complaining to us?!"

"You aren't registered yet sir, we only help registered people .That's the rule, and I always follow the rules."

"And where do I register?" asked Percy

"Here sir, but I was just planning to go on lunch break..."

"Oh no you don't, you're going to register us and get someone to help us!"

The secretary looked as if she would like to commit a murder but he wasn't worth getting sent to Azkaban .So she did her job at the slowest possible pace .

Suddenly, Fred said,"I don't feel realy well. I'm-" He threw up and then he just kind of fainted.

"Fred, no! I'm not going to lose you now!" screamed Percy. Now the secretary became nervous, maybe she should have taken it seriously . She buzzed the buzzer, and a Healer apparated to Fred.

"Is this the patient?" the Healer asked.

Percy said, "Yes, he just fainted." The Healer looked at Fred,and spoke a few spells. All kind of colours appeard, it looked very strange to Percy. Even Kreacher looked quite confused.

"I'm going to be honest with you. This is not good."

"Not good?" said Percy, "He isn't dying ,is he?"

"No, that's the good part. He is still alive."

"What's the bad part then?"

"His brain is totally overworked. I'm going to put him in a dreamless sleep. Muggles would call it a coma. That's all we can do for today, so get some rest. Tomorrow, I discuss his options with you, but you may not like them." Percy was planning on staying with Fred, but the Healer stopped him. "Leave him alone, you can sleep outside his room. His brain needs complete rest right now." Percy sat down and cried a river.

Kreacher looked at him and said,"Was Kreacher too late, Master Percy? Kreacher didn't save Master Fred..."

"You were perfect Kreacher, if it wasn't for you he might not have survived... Why did you even help us Kreacher? We aren't your masters."

"Kreacher knows, but you are Master Percy."

"How do you even know me?" Percy asked.

"Master Percy is the Weasley who left his family and came back to help save them, correct?"

"Yes, I am and I'm not proud of it."

"Master Percy should be proud," said Kreacher, "If Master Sirius had returned years ago, he might could have saved Master Regulus. And if Kreacher wasn't so proud then Kreacher could have picked Master Sirius to save Master Regulus. He would have saved him. He was a powerful wizard and he loved his brother, even after all the fights. So now, Kreacher helped you because Kreacher didn't want to make the same mistake again. Kreacher is glad he helped you save your brother. Now, Kreacher is going back to Hogwarts, he has a battle to fight."

"Be careful," said Percy.

"You really are a special wizard, Master Percy. No ordinary wizard says be careful to a house elf."

**I don't own any of the characters they belong to J.K Rowling .**

**To my beta :thanks for your hard work**

**To my folowers:thanks for believing in me **


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long night, a terrible, long night. Percy heard every noise. Sometimes he was so sure that Fred yelled for him, but Fred was asleep. He did try to sleep, but he always dreamed of Fred dying. The only way to be sure he wasn't dying was to look at him,feel at him and stay focused. It was still early in the morning when Percy saw the Healer.

"Oh, you're awake already?" she said, "The discussions can wait a few more hours, you can sleep a little more," she said.

"No, I can't," said Percy firmly, "I didn't sleep the entire night, and I 'm not planning on doing it now."

"Why not?" she asked.

"He 's not getting better," Percy said.

"No, he isn't," she said, "but he 's not getting worse either, so that's good news."

"Good news?" said Percy, "His life is less active at this moment then the life of devil snare. I wouldn't say it like that but you're right."

"Okay then," said the healer, "I may presume that you and the young man over here are both older then 17?"

"Yes, we are," said Percy, "by the way, I'm Percy Weasley and that 's Fred Weasley, my brother."

"I'm Ms. Einstein, but I prefer to be called Healer."

"Okay," said Percy, "so what do we do now, Ms. Healer?"

"We do nothing. I tell you the 2 options, you chose, and I do the treatment."

"Maybe my parents would be better at choosing the right option," Percy said.

"Maybe," the Healer answered,"but they aren't here, and we have to handle this as soon as possible."

"Okay then," said Percy, "Can we start the other treatment if the current choice is not working out the way we thought it would?"

"No, I'm afraid you cannot. Every choice has it's consequences and from the moment we start the treatment there's no way back."

"Okay," said Percy, his voice shaking by now. He wondered why he didn't bring his parent's with him to St. Mungo's but then he remembered there was still a war going on.

"Listen carefully to me, I will say this only once. Option 1 is we take away his magic, all of it."

"You're going to make Fred a squib?!"

"Yes and no," said the Healer, "Yes, in your eyes he will be a squib, but he will not remember being a wizard, so he won't be a squib in his own eyes. This has of course a lot of consequences since you can never tell him about magic, or use magic in his neighborhood."

"But our house is held up by magic," said Percy.

"Then you must move if you choose Option 1."

"But Fred lives for his magic!"

"The Fred you know did, but the new Fred doesn't if you don't tell him. You have a chance to make a whole new brother;A better one maybe, but without magic."

"But everyone in our family are wizards!"

"Then he might need to break off with your family if you choose Option 1."

"But why would Option 1 be a good choice?" Percy asked.

"If you choose Option 1, we put him in a muggle coma and then he can wake up if his brain is ready to wake up. It's a more relaxed way for his brain to recover."

"Oh," said Percy, "and how much time does his brain need to wake up the muggle way?"

"That's the negative point of Option 1. I can't say how long his brain will need, some need a few months, others need years, and some never."

"So Option 2 is better?"

"No," said the Healer, "it has other positive points but also other negative points. Option 2 is we wake him up and let the magic do it's work."

"That sounds good," said Percy.

"It's not as good as it seems. Fred will have all his magic from the moment we wake him up, but he will have barely any or no control over it. He will do lots of accidental magic in the beginning and he will have a lot of flashbacks to his younger life, which might make him angry,sad, or traumatized. And you know how the bigger his emotions are, the bigger the accidental magic can become . If he hurts himself by doing magic, we might not be able to save him. We can only hope that you will be able to keep him calm, tell him about his past but don't let him get too sad or too happy. You will need to have him and his emotions under control. It will take a very long time to cure, but he will get better with Option 2 if he doesn't kill himself while the treatment is underway.

"So he might kill himself with Option 2?" said Percy.

"Yes," said the healer, "that is the biggest negative factor of Option 2. It's your choice to make now."  
Today 3:36PM

**i don't own this characters there are all the property of j.K Rowling **

**question for my readers :if your we're percy ,what choiche would you make ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to Ali 91 for helping me chose a songe :the story wouldn't be the same without it .To me beta I'm still very gratefull for all your help ,you're awesome . Percy likes to thank all the people who helped him to make the descission ,he hopes you all enjoy his choice **

Percy went closer to the Healer and whispered, "Then I choose option-" The Healer nodded as Percy told her his decision.

"Are you sure?" said the Healer.

"As sure as I will ever be."

"Then I wish you both good luck." She whispered a few spells and exited the room. Percy was still sitting next to Fred's bed. He really hoped that this was the right option. Shouldn't there be a change by now? Was this normal? Was Ms. Einstein a good healer, and why didn't he asked for a second opinion? It was to late to doubt. Now it was time to fight. He didn't have to fight a war but this fight could last longer then the war. He once heard his father say that hearing was the sense that you kept for the longest, so he started talking to Fred. He didn't know where to begin, so he started at the beginning.

"You know Fred, it was so happy when dad said you were born. I was finally a big brother. I brought my colouring book with me to show it to you and George how a good boy colours. But you and George didn't give me a look, you were too busy with sleeping. If Charlie or Bill carried you around, you would relax. If I tried, you cried. Mom said that you were little, and that it would get better, but I knew that I would never be your favorite big brother. We had our good moments, though they were rare. Bill used to tell us bedtime stories. But from the moment Bill went to school, Charlie took over, and that wasn't a good choice. He talked about dragons and how they could kill you. Each night after Charlie told a story, you and George came in my room and said, Percy we will sleep here tonight. We will protect you from the dragons. They can't kill all three of us, can they? I let you two in my bed, you always laid on the left of me. And George on the right side. You were always shaking. George didn't shake, he cried. There was only one way I could calm you two down. I would sing our calm night song, every night the same song

watch?v=GYMLMj-SibU

While Percy was singing, he heard another voice from the hallway starting to sing with him. It was George, he was alive. And then a third voice helped singing. Percy and George looked around, they didn't believe what they heard. The light of the room flickered on and off.

Fred opened his eyes slowly and said, "Percy, George, why are you singing the calm night song? And George where is your ear?"

**Special thanks to Ali 91 for helping me chose a songe :the story wouldn't be the same without it .To me beta I'm still very gratefull for all your help ,you're awesome . I'm glad that you all helped per**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own hp ,it's all the property of j.K rowling **

_**I should have …**_

"We sang the song because we thought it would make you wake up," said George, "And it did."

"George lost his ear when you tried to save Harry from You Know Who," said Percy.

"Why do you say you, Percy? Weren't you with us? You're my big brother, you're supposed to be protect me always... And who's You Know Who, I don't remember that name. Why did we save Harry from him? Should I be scared? I want answers!"

"I know you want answers, Fred. I just hoped it wasn't necessary to tell you this part of our lives. I'm not proud of it."  
"We forgave you, Percy," said George, "We're here for you."  
"I know you forgave me, but maybe Fred won't forgive me again."  
You have to tell him, Perce. I can't do it for you," said George.

"You're right. I wasn't with you guys when George's ear was cursed away because I left our family. I was a prat and I am so sorry for it. I was scared. So, I chose to ignore the fact that everyone said You Know Who was back. I thought if I ignored it, nothing bad would happen. But I changed, I came back for the final battle,and we are all together now. And you don't need to be scared of You Know Who, he's dead. Harry killed him. It's over. Now, our family is safe." "But I don't get it, Percy. Why is Harry crying if he killed a bad person? Shouldn't he be happy? And who's that kid in Ginny's arms? Was she pregnant?"

"That kid is Teddy Lupin, and Harry is his godfather. Howerever, I don't know why Harry was with him," said Percy. They died," said George, "both of it was their flashes we saw," said Percy. George just nodded.

"You saw their flashes? What do you mean flashes? Aren't flashes bad?!" said Fred.  
Flashes are bad, very bad," said Percy, "You know Fred, we are wizards, so our enemies are wizards too." I already knew we weren't ordinary people. But what about the flashes?!"  
"Wizards don't kill people with weapons. When wizards kill people, they kill them with spells. And if somebody sends a killing curse, you see a green flash, and when the green flash hits you, you die."

You saw their flashes," said Fred, "Why didn't you save them? They had a baby boy, couldn't you save at least one of them?!"

"We were all busy fighting, Fred. Tonks chose to die. There was only one flash straight to Lupin and she jumped to him and held him. She didn't want to live without him, so she chose to die with him."

"Then I guess you made the wrong choice, brother. You should have saved them, not me!"  
Fred, I couldn't let you die, I love you. You are my brother."

"You didn't care for me while I was trying to save Harry. I could have died when you left us. Why was today different? Do you think everything is back to the old days because you saved me? Maybe you only saved me to make your mistakes right. If you saved them, it would have been something good and only saved me because you feel guilt. I don't want to see you anymore."

Percy began to cry heavily. "I respect your choice, Fred. I will leave this room. But I will never be sorry that I saved you. It was the right choice for me to make. And Lupin would understand. Take care of him, George, he isn't completely healed yet."

"Don't leave, Perce, we love you," said George, "Fred doesn't know what he 's saying!"

"It's better that I leave, making him angry won't be good for his healing. If he changes his mind, or some one else wants to see me, just send a owl, and we will meet." Percy disappeared with pop, but you couldn't hear the pop over the sound of sobbing .

**Thanks to the MargotrothSpiegelman :you are really an awesome beta**

**And thanks to just1cause2im3amazing for believing in my story**


	6. the one place he could go to

Hp is still the property of jk rowling

Where could he go? Percy didn't hesitate for a moment and apparated. He appeared in Hyde Park in the middle of Muggle London. He hadn't visited the place since the first time he saved Fred.

It was the beginning of the First Wizarding War. Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian took the three older Weasley sons for a walk. Percy wasn't really interested in what the uncles were saying. Percy just hoped they would pull a good prank. They looked so serious. Bill and Charlie also looked concerned, but Percy was too busy watching the butterflies, chasing the ducks. Uncle Fabian took Percy closer and said,"Percy, you need to listen very carefully now, okay? I'm sorry, but there's a war, it's no time for playing. Look around, and try to remember this place. If bad people come to your house when your mum and dad can't help you, come to this place. The muggles around here are nice people."

"But why would bad people come for us? I'm a good boy," said Percy in a frightened voice.

"I know you are, but bad people do bad things to everyone."

"Not you Uncle, you are great, and strong, and brave."

"They might do bad things to me, but I want you guys to be safe."

"But why is it war?" asked Charlie.

"There is a war because we want that you and all the other kids to grow up in a safe world."

"But I don't like war," said Percy, "I like pranks." Later, they went back home, and tried to forget the war but the next day, the war was upon him.

His father's patronus appeared and warned them, "The death eaters are coming. Bill, go to the portkey and take everyone with you!" Bill took Ron, and got the others to follow him. Charlie took his toy dragon, and Percy took Fred and George by the hand. Fred and George grabbed their toy brooms. The moment the portkey was ready to leave, Fred's hand jerked away to catch his broom which had fallen. Percy let go of the portkey and ran after Fred. The portkey left and Fred and Percy were all alone. Fred began to cry.

Percy said, "Don't cry! I know a safe place." He took Fred downstairs again but soon all hell broke loose. There were flashes everywhere. People were screaming, and yelling. Percy saw Uncle Gideon. He wanted to run to him but his uncle yelled at him to run. Percy took Fred by the hand and ran as fast as possible. He heard screams behind him and he was sure it was his uncle's voice but he couldn't turn back. He had to take care of Fred. Percy led the way to Hyde park and stayed there until his mother showed up.

"I'm so glad I find you two!" she exclaimed.

"Where are Uncle Gideon and Fabian?" asked Percy.

"I'm sorry Percy, they didn't make it," Mrs Weasley sobbed.

Since that day, Percy hated pranks but he cared for Fred more then ever before. How ironic, every time Percy saves Fred other people die. He always felt guilt that he could not save his uncle and this time Fred was mad he didn't save other people. Percy just lay under a tree and cried. It became cold but Percy didn't move until he heard a familiar voice.

"I knew you would be here."

Thanks to the margotrothSpiegelman ,your the best beta any one can have .thanks to my readers ,you are all special in your own way.I tribute this chapter to alle the people who get hurt or die in a war .


End file.
